


To Meme or Not to Meme

by audreycritter



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Memes, tumblr requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreycritter/pseuds/audreycritter
Summary: Stephanie and Cass spend the morning mocking the rest of the family via pictures and text.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writingfish (idraax)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idraax/gifts).



Only six hours into the mission and Black Bat is nearly finished. Batgirl had assured her that it was okay to take her time, to work slowly, but Black Bat has needed a new challenge.

The first three were easy, with the camera in her cowl. They were relaxed and unsuspecting and never even knew. It was Red Robin who first acted suspicious, but Black Bat was smooth and disarming and mostly just fast.

The last two she is hunting will be a bit harder, just out of habit.

She catches them as they are getting ready to return home. Robin she snaps as he is curled into a flip and Batman, Batman is the kind of gold that will make Batgirl ‘almost pee herself’ (her words).

He notices her, he turns to see her, he is saying her name when she reaches up on the cowl she wears and taps once and she has it: mid-spin with his mouth open.

“Black Bat,” he says again, but she’s gone, soaring off the roof and away from them. He doesn’t pursue her.

The sun is coming up when she and Stephanie lay sprawled across Stephanie’s bed, a plate of waffles between them and smoothies from the cafe down the block on the bedside table. She sends Stephanie everything, and they start to flip through the pictures in unison. Cass smiles. Stephanie laughs, clapping her hand over her mouth at one point and snorting.

“These,” she says to Cass, “are the best. They are perfect and thank you, you are the best.”

Cass nods.

“Is Tim sleeping?” Stephanie asks, holding her phone close to her face. “While drinking coffee?”

Cass nods.

“He woke up,” she says, “after drinking half.”

“Honestly, Cass,” she says, going back to the picture of Dick. “These are the best.”

Cass looks at the picture she sent them both from her cowl. It is pretty good. She’d caught Dick goofing off on a rooftop with his escrima sticks, trying to do a handstand on the tip of one of the sticks on top of a capped pipe. She snapped the picture mid-fall and stayed to make sure he was okay.

“What now?” Cass asks, curious. She knows Stephanie has a plan but she isn't sure what it is.

Stephanie is flicking through pictures again.

She stops at the one of Batman.

“Look,” she says, holding it up and tilting the screen. “He almost looks like he's smiling.”

“He is.”

Stephanie looks at the picture again.

“No, he isn’t,” she decides. She looks closer. “Wait, why…”

She looks up at Cass and Cass smirks and shrugs.

“I'm the favorite,” she says.

Stephanie scowls.

And then she picks up a waffle and munches it and her scowl fades.

“Now,” she says, “we add some text. Dick first. I think we’ll go Brooklyn 99. Look at this one.”

Stephanie has already added text to the picture and she shows it to Cass, who giggles and nods.

They spend the next thirty minutes searching for quotes and laughing, eating waffles and sucking down the smoothies. Cass’ face hurts from smiling by the time they finish.

“Now, we start sending them. I think we should each send them to everyone and just let it go from there,” Stephanie says. Cass nods.

There’s just tapping and texting for several minutes and then they wait.

Bruce is the first to reply to either of them, and when Cass looks at the clock she realizes he must be at work.

“‘S don't abuse the secure line,’ blah blah blah,” Stephanie reads and comments, sighing. “No sense of humor.”

Cass looks at her own phone.

There's a message from Bruce.

It's just a laughter tears emoji.

She grins and shows it to Stephanie, who sputters.

“Favorite,” Cass says again.

“At least the others love me,” Stephanie grumbles. Then she brightens. “Look, Jason sent hearts and a gun. Except it's that water gun now, so I'm not sure what he was going for.”

(Cass likes the picture of Jason. It is him eating a burger and they found a Lord of the Rings quote to go with it.)

“Aww, look, Damian actually took a picture of himself scowling just to send it,” Stephanie coos. “He doesn't even know how cute he is. Did he send you one, too?”

Cass has an identical picture in her text messages. She nods.

“I'm adding a flower crown and sending it back,” Stephanie says.

“Look. Tim’s,” Cass says, as her phone buzzes.

It's a gif of someone falling asleep and gift credit for the cafe down the street.

“I'm glad we were nice to him,” Stephanie says. “I knew he'd like that Firefly quote.”

Cass nods and finishes off her smoothie.

“Did you get anything from Dick yet?” Stephanie asks, leaning over to peer at Cass’s phone.

“Asleep,” Cass says. “Until noon.”

“Aw, man. Well, let's send the rest. All of them to everyone now.”

The waffles are gone and the phone batteries are dying by the time they fall asleep on the bed, grinning and yawning.

Just before Cass’ eyes drift closed, she checks her dying phone to see a final text, from Dick. It just says,

“LOL.”

 

 


	2. Descriptions and Quotes

**Jason** , _eating a burger on a roof with his mask tipped back:_

"The lembas had a virtue without which they would long ago have lain down to die."

  
 **Dick** , _upside down and falling from escrima stick balanced on a capped pipe:_

"And while I generally nail everything, I'm just having trouble balancing my studies and my passion for dance."

  
 **Tim** , _while drinking coffee from a brown paper cup and sleeping:_

"Oh my god. What can it be? We're all doomed! Who's flying this thing!? Oh right, that would be me. Back to work." ****

 **Damian** , _mid-flip in the air:_

“You’re like an angel with no wings. So, like a person.”

 **Bruce** , _turning with his mouth open and a half-smile:_

“Yes, but my software is due for an exuberance upgrade.”


End file.
